Power tools and like machines, such as drill presses, table saws and grinders, are often needed to perform work operations in more than one location. Due to their cumbersome nature and uneven weight distribution, transporting these machines from place-to-place can be difficult, often requiring more than one worker, or the use of a hand truck. When a hand truck is employed, the machine is frequently supported on a base plate of the truck in an unsecured manner, creating the potential for damage to the machine if it falls off.
Once the machine is transported to a desired location, it must be positioned for use. This can require that the machine be placed on a level surface or be securely fastened to a table or a machine stand. However, depending on the particular location, these conditions may not be available and something less than ideal might have to be settled for. In any event, a worker must lift the machine off of the hand truck and into an operating position, creating a risk of injury to the worker. The potential for injury is further exacerbated if the machine must be operated in a position that is less then ideal, as described above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus forming a combined hand truck and machine stand for overcoming the above-described drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art.